A Match for the Better
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: A short story, detailing the love life between Michael Brayden and Iris Tantux.


**A Match for the Better**

**Chapter One**

Michael, Oronture and AJ's fifth kid, and second son, was peering at his clock, waiting for 2:30. He had a date with Iris Tantux, and intended not to miss it. They had been dating for a while now, but no one had really found out, as they kept it all below ground, a special secret guarded by the Bloodline.

Michael had found Iris at just the right time, she was about to meltdown and rage in darkness, and he saved her, as she kept telling him. Through every date, and compliment, she grew more beautiful, rejecting and shaking off her past, bit by bit. And he loved her. It was since first sight, and they had been a match that suffered barely any mishaps, as they were so alike.

That and they kept their relationship private. They didn't want to make it big and public, just compassion, guarded as the highest secret. They wanted to keep it true, and to keep it to themselves, and didn't like to speak of it to anyone, except their close family.

Michael looked and saw it go to 2:25. He was tired of waiting. He went to the Epic Base teleportation room, and went off to Xorox City, just below the overshadowing of the Zydonian Hotel, Command Center of TG973.

He saw her, waiting, sitting on a fountain, and his heart leaped, as always. She was absolutely beautiful. Her silky, deep black hair, and her blue eyes, darker and most shining then sapphire, she was wearing a pink, yellow and white tank top, and blue jeans enough to match her eyes. She was exceptionally hot today, for whatever reason.

Michael called her, and she ran to him, and they embraced, a long, and warm hug.

She locked eyes, blue meeting brown eyes, and after what seemed an eternity, she spoke first.

"So what are we doing today, my rescuer?" Iris asked.

"I was thinking of maybe a just a walk. So we could, ya know, talk a bit." Michael said.

"Sounds great." Iris said, and held out her hand.

Michael and Iris walked through the streets, Nekkarians and Zydonians going from place to place, on vacation or business, or if they were lucky enough to own a house on Zydonia.

"So how do people not confuse you with your dad?" Iris asked Michael, in her peppy little voice.

"Well, after ZEpicTeam retook Zesar, it was revealed that his real birth name was Michaeliumite Braydonian, and he legally changed to Oronture, and AJ legally turned to AJ Lee, but they still use their old names on occasion. So that's how." Michael said.

"Sounds simple enough. The paperwork must've been one heck of a time though." Iris remarked.

"We can only fear." Michael added, laughing.

Michael and Iris reached Iris' house, and they went in, and sat down on her couch.

Iris broke the kiss, and spoke first.

"Michael, can I trust you?" she asked, continuing with, "Who am I kidding, of course I can. You're the one who saved me. I want to tell you something... about me. My past. I just need to get it off of my chest."

She inhaled stressfully.

"OK. My dad married my mom in a royal way, when he seemed super nice. But she fell for it. He didn't care for her, or for me. But she disappeared, and he attacked me. I had a safe place, and I practically lived there, until Cato killed him, and I was happy. But then he turned on me, too. And Coran was banned from seeing me again. I was hurt so much... When I planted the silver oak sprig, he'd had enough. He locked me behind the hourglass, in a stasis. I had no idea what was happening around me... I was... vulnerable. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. The only thing I could do was feel. When I got out, I looked at myself and I had so many scars... They hurt, so much, until you came." She burst into tears, and curled into Michael's shoulder.

"I didn't think it could've ever been that bad. They are complete jerks. Listen to me, Iris." Michael said.

Iris looked up, eyes stained with her tears of sorrow.

"You are absolutely perfect. Never let the past get to you, as it is just a memory. We live in a better 'Verse now, and safer. I would rather have Melkor rip out my soul then to let anyone touch you. And if anyone ever tried to harm you again, nothing could stop me from killing them. Nothing. Ok? And I will guard you with my life." Michael said.

"Thank you so much Michael. I knew I could trust you, I love you." Iris said, and they kissed, a long deep kiss.

They stayed there, laying on the couch for an hour, just in silence, as they didn't need any words for their relationship.

The next day, as Michael was going to go meet Iris on Zesar, he was instead called to Zim.

He called Iris and apologized, but Zim's orders unfortunately came first.

"What is it sir?" Michael asked, annoyed.

"I have a proposition for you." Zim said.

"Being?" Michael asked, impatiently.

"Your sister, April, has been killed. She was slain by LOD. I need you, and Iris, to be at the Bloodline meeting in eighteen thousand rells. Got it?" Zim asked.

"That's not for five hours, why tell me now, and interrupt a date I had with Iris?" Michael questioned.

"That will all be clear in due time." Zim told him, and sent him away.

Michael called Iris and then met het at a café in Zesar, so they could talk.

"I can't believe LOD would do something like that." Michael said.

"I know, it was truly heartless. Terra took it hard, and took the Items and ran. She's with Morgoth in New Angband as far as I know, and Aurielle is going to meet her there. Melkor is actually honorable, apparently, despite his evilness." Iris said.

"Yeah, Melkor has seen a lot before, and is wiser than most suppose. I'm just happy we're safe, despite this tragedy. I heard that the Cybermen were actually loyal, defending her until half od them were killed and she was slain." Michael told her.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we're safe as well." Iris said.

They leaned in for a kiss, and for once, they both felt at home. That they had found the perfect significant other. Michael and Iris separated and looked into each other's eyes. And realized, that they were meant for each other.

And they said I love you, simultaneously, and kissed.

**The End.**


End file.
